


War Children

by Ischa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Bisexuality, Case Fic, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Murder Mystery, Top Draco Malfoy, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23266849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ischa/pseuds/Ischa
Summary: When someone starts hunting down and murdering former Death Eaters and pardoned war criminals, Auror Potter is tasked with protecting Draco Malfoy.Harry hadn’t ever thought of himself as particularly kindhearted. He had selected the cases himself with all the wisdom of his seventeen years. Some might have been worthy of his attention that he had let slip to the side, some he just flat out refused to consider and yes, he was very aware that his feelings, his emotions had played a big role on whose behalf he had spoken.“I never asked you why you spoke up for us, me and my mother in particular, but also Pansy,” Malfoy said.Harry took a sip of wine. He didn’t have a real answer to that. When he had been asked before by his friends and the media, he had told them it had been the right thing to do, because they had been kids. But was that really the reason why he had helped Malfoy? Malfoy who had been closer to Voldemort than any of them – except Harry in a twisted way?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 27
Kudos: 292
Collections: Draco tops Harry 2020





	War Children

**Author's Note:**

> I like to thank Ica for the feedback and hand holding.

**~One~**  
“Why am I not surprised it is you, Potter,” Draco said when Auror Harry James Potter entered his study. 

Potter sighed and then rubbed the bridge of his nose. “You are a high-profile target.”

Draco interlocked his fingers on the mahogany top of his desk and studied Potter. He had seen Potter here and there. On the streets sometimes, they ran into each other at parties and functions, but he hadn't been alone with Potter in a room in a very long time, they hadn’t spoken to each other in ten years if you didn’t count a curt hello. Of course, Draco had noticed that Potter had grown up. But that had happened to all of them. 

“High-profile target,” Draco repeated. 

“Look, I like this as much as you do,” Potter said. 

Draco privately thought that that was not true at all. Draco kind of liked it, if he was honest with himself. But he would let Potter assume, because Potter had always liked to assume things about Draco.  
“But you are one of the last ones that have -” Potter continued, before Draco interrupted him.

“Taken the Dark Mark? Fought for him? Believed in his cause?” Not that Draco had had really believed in the Dark Lord’s cause, he had been fucking terrified to displease him. 

Potter blinked behind his glasses. His eyelashes were long. Draco had never had the pleasure to study Potter like this before. At Hogwarts it had mostly been from afar and later...after the war, well, it had been from afar as well. 

“Been close to him before he died,” Potter finished. 

“Ah,” Draco said. “Any leads?” 

“None so far.”

“Not for a lack of trying, I hope,” Draco said. 

“Merlin, it doesn't matter that the victims were all Deatheaters or war criminals-”

“Pardoned, the bunch of us,” Draco cut in. He thought it was an import distinction. 

“Will you let me finish a sentence?” Potter asked, exasperated.

“Probably, at some point, Potter.” 

“As I was saying: it doesn't matter to me what you did, I won't let you be murdered, Malfoy.” 

“I bet not all of your colleagues think that way.”

“I'm here, aren't I?”

“Is it because you drew the short straw? Or because you knew no one else would volunteer? Was it you or no one?”

Potter ran a hand through his unruly hair. It was charming now, not a mess, but a nest of soft looking wild curls Draco would love to run his fingers through. 

“If you have to know, I didn't trust anyone else with this,” Potter said. 

Draco smiled. He wasn't even angry about it. In fact, he was pleased about that admission. “Well, thank you for offering to keep me alive then Auror Potter.”

“I've done it before,” Potter replied. 

Draco was well aware that Potter had saved his life years ago. “Are we keeping score?”

“Just show me to my room, Malfoy,” Potter said. 

“By all means, let me welcome you to my home, Auror Potter,” Draco replied and got up from his chair. 

Potter had only one suitcase, but that was more than enough. Draco could sense the magic on Potter's suitcase after all. There were probably a million things inside it. 

“Once I've unpacked, we should talk,” Potter said as he followed Draco up the stairs to the guest room. 

Draco looked over his shoulder. “About what?”

“Your enemies?”

“I don't have enemies, Potter, I have business rivals. And I don't think one of them wants to kill me in a gruesome fashion,” he answered. 

“How do you know how the previous victims died?”

“Were murdered,” Draco corrected. He thought that distinction was important. Why else would Potter be here? Protecting him? Or trying to? 

“Not the point, Draco,” Potter huffed. 

Draco let that one slide. “It is important to me. After all people like me are being hunted down and murdered, Potter.” He put an emphasis on the last word. 

Potter of course ignored it. “How did you know? We kept most of the gruesome details to ourselves, because we don’t want to risk a panic.”

“You have a file on me, don't you? Maybe not you personally, but the Aurors? You know that I have connections, means and ways. There is always someone who would do me a favor for the right price,” Draco answered unconcerned. 

“You really shouldn’t be telling me this,” Potter said. 

They were finally in front of the guest room. It was the one the farthest away from Draco's own bedroom. It was better for his sanity that way. Because there was something about Potter, there had always been something about Potter.  
Draco opened the door. “Why? Are you going to tell on me?” 

“I thought after ten years we could have a civilized conversation,” Potter said. 

“Because everything is water under the bridge now?” Draco asked, anger slipping into his tone. He didn't like how Potter always got a rise out of him. On the other hand: it went both ways. It was only a small comfort. He didn't give Potter time to answer before he continued. “It seems to me that it's not. Not for everyone. If it were, we wouldn't be here right now, would we? This,” he pushed the sleeve of his shirt up and showed Potter the Dark Mark, a bit faded for sure, but still so visibly there and a reminder of his, of their past. “this still seems to matter to some people.” 

For a second it looked like Potter was about to grab his wrist and do – something but then he looked from the Mark to Draco's face. His green eyes were earnest, sincere, fierce even. “I won't let you die,” he said. 

Draco really didn't know what to do with that, so he stepped aside. “This will be your room for the time being. Dinner is served at six. We will figure out everything else as we go.” 

Suddenly he felt like he needed to be away from Potter and his too green, too sincere eyes. He had the insane urge to bow but caught himself in time and just nodded at Potter and then made his way down the stairs and into his study. Once he was behind solid wood doors, he took a shaky breath. This was not going like he had thought it would go. His heart was beating too fast in his chest and there was something like fear coursing through his veins. But really, what else was new? Potter had always been bad for his health. 

**~Two~**  
If Harry was being honest, which he tried to be with himself at least, he was glad that he had a solid wooden door between him and – well, Malfoy. He rubbed the bridge of his nose and then took a deep breath that did nothing to calm him down. 

He was on a job here. He was going to protect that git – it was easier to call him that in his head for the time being – with all his skill and honor. Harry wasn’t going to fail, not only because his pride didn’t allow it, but also because despite everything (and of course he was thinking of his past, their past) he didn’t want to see Draco Malfoy dead. And the deaths of the victims had been all very gruesome. He had known some of them briefly, of course he did. 

But he knew Draco Malfoy more than just briefly. There was a red string (or maybe green and laced with silver – who knew?) tying their faiths together, tying them together. It seemed that he couldn’t escape Draco Malfoy and neither could Draco Malfoy escape him.  
From the very first second, he had laid eyes on Malfoy today he had known that things would not go according to plan. At least not his plan.  
Whatever it had been that had made them aware of each other all those years ago, it was stronger now. At least for Harry, because Merlin only knew what the hell was going on in Malfoy’s head. 

“Right,” he said to no one and then pushed away from the door. He missed it at his back for some weird, unexplainable reason. He needed to get a move on. He needed to unpack, and he needed something to eat and coffee, because coffee made everything better and then he needed to talk with Malfoy about all the people he thought might want to kill him.  
  
~+~  
“If you weren’t, well you,” Malfoy said, “I would put you on the top of the list.” 

Harry had no idea what to even reply to that. He was him and he was not going to kill Draco Malfoy or anyone else really, out of revenge.  
“That came out wrong,” he said a second later. 

“How did that come out wrong?” Harry asked. He had the urge to rub the bridge of his nose, but it was a nervous habit and a tell and he didn’t feel like he could show Draco Malfoy any weaknesses right now. 

“I just meant that you would be an excellent choice because it would be so –“

“Out there? Outlandish?”

“Unexpected,” Draco finished and then took a sip of his wine. It was a white one, so pale it nearly looked like water. They were having some kind of fish. It looked delicious, but Harry hadn’t tasted any of it just yet. 

“Well, rest assured it is not me who is hunting down former Deatheaters and war criminals.”

“I know that,” Draco said. He looked at the wine in his glass and then looked up sharply and directly into Harry’s eyes. Harry had been studying his features – had been absorbed in the task if he was honest and he felt caught now by Draco’s eyes on him. “Do you think you might be on the killer’s list as well, Potter?”

Harry laughed. It burst out of him, because holy hell, what was Malfoy thinking? “No, can’t say that it crossed my mind. Me being the hero who defeated Voldemort and all.”

“Yes, you did, with your merry band of misfits,” Draco agreed, “But you also spoke on the behalf of some people.”

“Yours and your mother’s,” Harry said. 

“For example,” Malfoy agreed. 

“I-“

“Let me spin this for you a bit further,” Malfoy interrupted him, which was probably a good thing because Harry had no idea what he was going to say anyway. “To a twisted mind it could look like you prevented justice to be served. You helped criminals to go free and unpunished.”

“I think what you saw and had to do in that house while he was there with all of you,” Harry said and meant it, “was punishment enough.”

Malfoy nodded. “Yes, but not everyone is as kindhearted as you are Potter.” 

Harry hadn’t ever thought of himself as particularly kindhearted. He had selected the cases himself with all the wisdom of his seventeen years. Some might have been worthy of his attention that he had let slip to the side, some he just flat out refused to consider and yes, he was very aware that his feelings, his emotions had played a big role on whose behalf he had spoken. 

“I never asked you why you spoke up for us, me and my mother in particular, but also Pansy,” Malfoy said. 

Harry took a sip of wine. He didn’t have a real answer to that. When he had been asked before by his friends and the media, he had told them it had been the right thing to do, because they had been kids. But was that really the reason why he had helped Malfoy? Malfoy who had been closer to Voldemort than any of them – except Harry in a twisted way? 

“You messed up and-“

“If you want to tell me more righteous lies, then just don’t speak at all, Potter,” Malfoy interrupted him. 

Harry wasn’t really used to being interrupted anymore, except maybe by Hermione. He was an accomplished Auror and an expert in his field.  
“I don’t know why I did it. Probably because it was you,” Harry said and took another sip of his wine. It wasn’t a bad wine, he decided, not bad at all. 

Malfoy nodded. “Yes, I did a lot of things back in the day because they somehow concerned you as well.” 

And what did that even mean for them now? It was all in the past. Except of course that it wasn’t because here they were again.  
“I genuinely think that we were all kids, and didn’t always make the best decisions,” Harry said. He had been thinking about it all in the ten years since. “Ron, Hermione and I were such righteous shits.”

Malfoy looked at him sharply. “Yes, you were, and I was jealous and angry.”

“Jealous? Really? You had everything. At least in the first few years we went to school,” Harry replied. 

Malfoy nodded. “And it all went to hell.” 

Which was a pretty accurate description of Malfoy’s life after he turned sixteen, Harry thought.  
Malfoy took a sip of his own wine. “And now it seems my past is coming back to haunt me.”

Harry wanted to tell him that it was their past, but really, he had broken a lot of rules, had gotten in a lot of unsavory situations as a kid and then a teenager, but he came out the hero, while Malfoy had – not.  
“I will not let you die,” Harry said and meant it with his whole being. 

Malfoy smiled. It was a tiny, thin thing. “I know.”

Harry couldn’t quite tell if Malfoy was happy about it or not. He went back to his fish, which was probably excellent, but he didn’t really taste it and Malfoy went back into his head and ignored him for the rest of the meal.  
  
~+~  
“Here, I made you a list of people who might hold a grudge against Malfoy,” Astra said. 

“That is a very long list,” Harry replied. 

Astra shrugged. “I guess he did make a lot of enemies, the day he let the Deatheaters into Hogwarts, besides I like to cover all our bases. I mean, we lost one already and – I don’t like what they did during the war, but I like murderers even less.” She looked around the library, which was decorated in light woods and blues and greens with gold accents. It looked old, but in an inviting way. Harry had to admit that he rather liked Malfoy’s house, or well Manor, as Malfoy didn’t really do houses these days. 

“How is it to live here?” Astra asked. “I mean this place is huge and has a lot of windows.”

“The place is huge and he lives here alone, with a few servants. Before you ask, yes, I talked to them all. And if you can believe it or not, they adore him. Not a bad word to say about Malfoy. The whole lot of them.”

Astra snorted. “The whole lot. He has exactly five people working and living here, Auror Potter. And those five people are basically invisible at all times.” 

“As I was saying,” Harry continued as if she hadn’t interrupted him, “the Manor is really very secure. You couldn’t even step anywhere else. You came through the hall and then directly to this library, which are the only two rooms without extensive wards on them.” And the wards were really good. With variations Harry hadn’t seen on any other house or Manor before. He was pretty sure Malfoy had invented them himself. 

“But you can roam the whole place and the pleasure gardens outside?” Astra said, it wasn’t really a question. 

Harry nodded. “Yes.”

“He must trust you then,” Astra said. 

The thing was that yes, Harry was pretty sure that Malfoy trusted him. With his life no less. “I guess, I have a good track record when it comes to saving his life.” 

Astra laughed. “Yes. You do. Anyway, you know how to reach us if shit should go down here. Malcier and Lerch are on the Goyles now. Zabini isn’t even in the country right now, but we try to contact him.”

“Parkinson?” Harry asked. He hadn’t seen her in years. He wasn’t even sure he would recognize her on the street if he past her by. 

“We have people on her,” Astra said. 

Harry nodded. “Good. I mean took the higher ups long enough to take this thing seriously.” 

“Well, some of the Aurors think of course, what does it matter? They’re finally getting what they deserve. Right?”

“Goyle has a kid for Merlin’s sake,” Harry said. 

Astra nodded. “You preaching to the choir here. I’m with you on the whole thing. Just saying that not everyone is so enthusiastic about guarding former Deatheaters and pardoned war criminals.” 

“Some of them weren’t even at Hogwarts when we defeated Voldemort,” Harry said. 

Astra shrugged. “It’s only been ten years.”

Harry sighed. “Thanks for the list. Keep me updated about the other cases as well.” 

“Oh, before I forget,” she said and grabbed something from her bag. “Ron sends his love via his mom’s baking.” 

Harry smiled. “Did you leave me at least half of it?” 

“He sent two tins, so you are golden, Harry,” she replied with a wink. 

He laughed.  


**~Three~**  
It was strange how fast it became routine, to wake up, check on the wards, brush his teeth, put on clothes and go down to the kitchen to have breakfast with Harry James Potter. It hadn’t been even a week and Draco was already mostly used to it. He didn’t even mind that much that they had to cook for themselves, as Draco had to sent his staff away for the time being. 

“Morning,” Potter said, running a hand through his unruly hair. He was wearing muggle clothes: a tight dark green t-shirt and jeans. His feet were bare, but that was alright, because the marble floors had a heating charm on them of course. He was holding a mug of coffee and he smiled at Draco. 

“Coffee is for heathens,” Draco said and went to the already prepared teapot. 

“You are so very proper, Malfoy. I mean, don’t you ever relax? Not even in your own home?” 

“Not when someone is trying to kill me, no,” Draco replied sharply and hated himself for it a second later. He had ruined the mood. Whatever the mood had been. He poured himself tea and added cream and sugar. 

“I’ll take my breakfast in the garden,” Potter said. 

Shit, Draco thought, but he wasn’t going to apologize. He was basically a prisoner in his own home right now and he was on edge because someone wanted to see him dead. He nodded.  
Once Potter was gone with his coffee and his plate piled high with breakfast foods, Draco sat down at the kitchen table and drank his tea slowly in small sips. His mind was running a mile a minute. The most pressing question was why now? Was it the impending ten-year anniversary of the Hogwarts battle? Were the Auros even looking into the ‘why now’? Or were they focusing on the who?  
He needed to talk to Potter. He also needed to stay as far away from Potter as possible. For his own good. 

He groaned and rubbed his temples. “I’m so fucked,” he whispered. He needed to get laid to get it all out of his system, but as he was a prisoner in his own house, there was no way he could go out and pick someone up, or go to the Club and have his pick. He blinked. He could invite someone here. From the Club. A professional. Potter would probably have a fit, but Draco was willing to risk it because he was going insane.  
This is a bad idea, a voice in his head said, it sounded suspiciously like Pansy. He finished his tea and had a muffin with butter and then went to his study, just because he couldn’t go out right now, it didn’t mean that he could laze around. Business was booming and he wanted to keep it that way, because now that he had back what his father had cost them, he was determined to keep it. 

~+~  
The knock on his door startled Draco so hard he nearly spilled ink on his document. He turned around and glared. It was Potter of course. 

“Lunch is ready. You should eat,” he said and then left. Over the last few days Draco had learned that Potter didn’t like eating alone and that was a titbit he hadn’t known before and it was endearing and a bit sad too. 

When he had been a kid, he hadn’t really grasped the way Potter had been brought up by his relatives, but he had studied the unofficial biographies of Potter ever since (like the obsessive thing that he was). He didn’t believe everything he read there, but with Potter here and his habits so on display, his childhood traumas (small they might have been compared to what came later) were hard to miss.  
He had half a mind to finish his document, but then abandoned it, it would keep. Somehow it was more important to eat lunch with Potter. Make some conversation maybe. Ask about how the case was going in general. Potter was cagey with information regarding the case and the other targets. Maybe that was a good thing, but Draco didn’t like to be kept in the dark or feeling powerless. He had enough of that when he had been younger.

When he arrived in the dining room, Potter was already there. He hadn’t started on his food yet, and Draco was strangely touched by it.  
“I’m sorry about this morning,” he said as he sat down. He wasn’t going to look at Potter with his artfully messy hair and captivating green eyes. 

“It’s fine,” Potter replied. 

“I’m on edge,” Draco continued, because he needed to breach the subject of inviting some company for himself with Potter. It was going to be a battle. 

“I understand. I don’t take this lightly, Draco,” Potter said. 

Draco looked up sharply. “On first name basis, are we now?”

“I called you by your first name before,” Potter answered. 

“Not for ten years now. And the first time I offered it to you, you threw it in my face,” Draco said. He wasn’t sure why he still remembered that day at Madame Malkin’s but he did. 

“So you want me to call you Malfoy?” Potter asked, there was a small smile playing around his lips. And damn it, he had nice lips, Draco thought. 

“Mr. Malfoy would be good,” Draco answered. Sometimes when he was in the mood and with the right man or boy, it gave him a thrill to be called Mr. Malfoy or Sir. He didn’t think that Potter would. 

“I rather like Draco,” Potter said. 

“You just do whatever you want, don’t you? Come hell or high water.”

“It’s the Gryffindor in me,” Potter replied. 

“Did you ever think that this whole sorting thing was just bullshit? I mean, how can someone be just one thing and none of the others?” Draco asked, partly because he was curious and partly because he wanted to change the topic. 

“Did you want to be in Slytherin?” Potter asked. 

“Yes, of course, it had been the house of my ancestors. I was raised to be proud of that,” Draco answered. 

“I desperately didn’t want to be in Slytherin,” Potter admitted. 

“Okay?” Draco said, because Potter was going somewhere with this, he could feel it. 

Potter took a breath. It was a good thing there was a warming charm on their food, because neither of them had touched it yet. 

“I heard all kinds of things about Slytherin when I was first introduced to the wizarding world. I don’t think you can imagine what that was like for me. It was the first time that I felt like I belonged, the first time people wanted to have me around. Everything around me was magical, even the most mundane to you, I’m sure, things were fascinating. So yes, I was overjoyed and overwhelmed. I realize now that everyone around me had an agenda of some kind. Everyone was biased.“ He run a hand through his hair. “I loved Dumbledore to pieces for the glimpses into the past, my past, my parents’ past, he offered me. I didn’t question a thing at first. Anyway,” he looked at Draco then and his eyes, what was it about those damned eyes, really? “What I was going to tell you was that the Sorting Hat had me picked for Slytherin and I argued with it. I told it no. I told it anywhere was fine, anywhere but Slytherin.” 

“So you became a Gryffindor,” Draco said. He hadn’t even imagined you could argue with the Sorting Hat. He wouldn’t have anyway, because like Potter he too had been biased. 

“Yes, but Draco,” he said. That first name again, but Draco let it slide and Potter smiled like he won something. Draco let that slide too. “The point is that yes, it is all bullshit. If I could argue, so could everyone else. But you simply weren’t aware you could. It wasn’t because I was the Chosen One,” he made a face there like the words tasted bitter on his tongue, “It was because I was hopelessly unaware of how things had to be.”

“So you changed the game and you changed fate,” Draco said. 

“Probably, but I wonder sometimes if things enfolded as they did because Dumbledore was really good at scheming. If my parents had to die for people to believe that I was the Chosen One, for Voldemort to believe and fear it.” 

If you looked at it like this, then Dumbledore had been playing a very long and dangerous game. And he had been willing to basically sacrifice anyone for the win. 

“And he was the one on the side of the angles,” Draco said. 

“Just because you are ready to sacrifice things for the greater good, it doesn’t mean you’re a good person or that those sacrifices will be yours,” Potter replied. 

“I wonder,” Draco said, “How would have our lives been if you had been sorted into Slytherin.” 

Potter shrugged. “I don’t wonder about the past anymore. It’s not like we can change it. Besides, it is not too late for us Draco.”

Curse him, Draco thought, but he was getting used to it. Worse yet, he liked it.  
“We should eat before the warming charm wears off,” he said. He would talk with Potter about company after dinner.  
  
~+~  
“I usually go to a club or a bar to pick up some company,” Draco said. He could already tell that this conversation wasn’t going well.  
It was after dinner, they were in the parlor, Draco with a glass of Firewhiskey and Potter with a coffee, because the only alcohol he drank was one glass of wine with dinner. Understandable, as he was on duty, Draco thought. 

“That is not going to happen,” Potter said. 

“Yes, I was painfully aware of that, thank you Potter. But you must understand that a man has needs,” he swirled his whiskey and looked at the fireplace. 

“Oh, I get that, but just this morning you were ready to take my head off because I told you to relax,” Potter said. 

“Maybe I was ready to take your head off because I haven’t had sex in a too long time,” Draco snapped. He took a big sip of his whisky and then put the glass on the nearby table. 

Potter sighed. “I know it’s not ideal right now, but are you really willing to risk your life for some mediocre sex?” 

“How would you know that it’s going to be mediocre?” Draco asked. 

Potter looked away and didn’t answer for a long moment. “Isn’t it always like this with a one-night-stand?” 

Well, Draco had to admit that it could be, but it usually wasn’t for him. “I think you pick the wrong places to pick people up, Potter.” 

Potter looked at him then. “Really? 

“There is a private Club I like to frequent. They have someone and something for anyone. Sexual tastes and appetites vary after all. They also evolve as you get older and try new things.” 

“This place, it offers professionals?” Potter asked. 

“I can hear how scandalized you are about it, Potter,” Draco said, grabbed his drink and finished it. 

“I’m an Auror,” Potter said. 

“And muggle raised too, with all the notions about this kind of thing that come with it. Trust me when I tell you these professionals have every autonomy they could desire. It’s work, like any other work. It’s a service and a pleasure, if you know what you want and what you are in the mood for. Besides they are very well compensated.” 

“I can hardly believe we are having this conversation, Draco,” Potter said. 

“I want to fuck a pretty boy, Potter and I realize that it’s an issue with people trying to kill me, but maybe we can come to an arrangement,” Draco said. 

“An arrangement?” Potter asked, but there was a soft blush rushing up his skin. It was fascinating. Draco wondered what was going on in Potter’s head right now. 

“Yes, as you know the only places not as heavily warded as the rest of the house are the hall and the small library,” Draco answered. “The fireplace in the library works of course, I could just Floo the Club and request someone I have already been with to come over. You can stand guard if you like.”

“Stand guard while you fuck someone in the small library.”

“You still sound scandalized, Potter. People have sex.” 

“You have sex with people for money,” Potter said. 

“Not always, but it does seem like a good solution to my problem right now,” Draco replied. 

“The answer is no.” 

“What if I do it anyway?” Draco challenged. 

“Then you will be risking your life, my life and possibly the lives of others, including Goyle and his family and a few Aurors,” Potter answered. 

“A Floo session then,” Draco decided. 

“A what?” Potter asked. 

“It’s like – muggle phone-sex, I guess? Or this new thing, cam-sex?” Draco said. He wasn’t totally clueless these days, but he preferred to conclude his business and pleasure with wizarding businesses. 

“Ah,” was the only thing Potter said. 

“I will Floo the Club tomorrow evening. You can stand guard outside the library door if you want to, but as no one is going to come in, I don’t think it will be necessary.” 

“You are really going to do this?” Potter asked. 

“Yes, because the other option I have right now is you and – that doesn’t seem like an option at all.” Draco was aware that this was kind of an invitation. Maybe it was the Firewhiskey that made him say it, maybe it had been the days and days of proximity to Potter. They had been dancing around each other basically from day one after all.  
Potter swallowed. Draco was watching him do it, was watching his Adam’s apple, was watching his neck, before he looked up again and into Potter’s cursed green eyes. There was something there, Draco knew that something. It was a spark of interest, with a dash of dangerous recklessness. 

“You’re staring at my lips,” Potter said. 

“They look like they would be good for nibbling and biting,” Draco heard himself say. 

Potter sucked in a sharp breath and then he stood up and told Draco he was going to bed.  
Draco poured himself another drink. 

  
**~Four~**  
Harry had no idea what he was doing here, standing in front of Malfoy’s bedroom door like – some kind of creep, really. He took a breath and then let it out slowly. He was about to call it all off when the heavy wooden door swung open. 

“Scared Potter?” Draco said and it shouldn’t have, it really shouldn’t have, but it did push all of Harry’s buttons. Just like they had been kids. 

The honest answer would be yes. Yes, he was scared because this reckless, impulsive thing with Malfoy could destroy what he has built over the last ten years. Harry had no intention to answer Draco honestly. After all there was a history of big and small lies between them, why should this moment be different?  
He grabbed Draco by the neck and kissed him hard. Draco let go of the door and pulled him into the bedroom. 

“Just to state the obvious,” Draco said between kisses and they were really good kisses, they made Harry’s stomach flip and his cock pay attention. He wanted more of them. He wanted more of Draco’s clever, cruel mouth against his. “This is a bad idea.”

“Scared Draco?” Harry asked. 

Draco pushed him onto the bed in answer. It was big and soft and had of course a canopy, with tiny embroidered twinkling stars on it.  
Before Harry could so much as blink Draco was on him again. His mouth against Harry’s, his hands roaming Harry’s skin under his soft t-shirt. He arched into it. 

“Off,” Draco said and sat up. There were spells and charms for it, but it seemed that Draco preferred to do this the old-fashioned way. He pulled first Harry’s shirt off and then the rest of his clothes, until Harry was naked in front of him. 

“Are you staring?” Harry asked, he could feel the blush creep up his neck, but his cock was still interested in what was going on. 

“I’m appreciating,” Draco answered. 

Harry’s heart missed a beat. It wasn’t that no one ever had told him he was handsome, but no one ever had been so frank about looking at him, taking him in and telling him he was appreciating the view. 

“Come here,” Harry said and reached out so he could grab fistfuls of Draco’s soft pajama top (it was probably silk) and pull him down, and against Harry’s naked skin. 

“Potter,” Draco said just before Harry claimed his mouth. He had a lot of practice kissing with both genders and he knew that he was good at it, but Draco was very good at it too. They were both breathing hard once Harry broke the kiss. He was so hard by now he was leaking pre-come. He needed Draco to touch him. 

“I think you should call me ‘Harry’ now that we’re getting naked together,” Harry said. 

“I like calling you Potter,” Draco replied and kissed him again. Harry bucked up so his cock got some friction and Draco groaned. 

“I think you need to get naked now too, Draco,” Harry said.

“I think that is a brilliant idea,” Draco whispered against his lips and kissed him again, it seemed to Harry like he couldn’t stop kissing him and Harry wasn’t going to complain any time soon about it. Finally Draco pulled away and started to strip above Harry. Harry was dazed and hard and impatient, he reached out again, to run his hands all over that freshly uncovered skin. It was perfect, except for that long scar he had put there, but he wasn’t going to say anything about it now. 

“So pale you could be a vampire,” Harry said and Draco laughed. 

“Maybe I am one,” he replied. 

“You’re way too handsome to be a vampire,” Harry said, without thinking. 

Draco ran his hands over Harry’s stomach and higher: he brushed his fingers against Harry’s nipples and then pinched them.  
“Fuck,” Harry hissed. It wasn’t exactly painful or uncomfortable in fact it seemed his cock liked it very much.

Draco grinned. “Good to know,” he said. 

Harry blinked up at him. “Are you going to fuck or torture me?”

“I think I will do a bit of both,” Draco replied. “Don’t worry, it’s the fun and sexy kind of torture. And I mastered the art of it.” 

“Fuck,” Harry said again. 

“Scared yet?” Draco asked, but his tone was soft and mild and just a little bit teasing. Like he was enjoying it, like he was sure that Harry was enjoying it too and going by how hard Harry’s cock was – and Draco could feel it – he was enjoying it very much. 

“Not of you, I’m not,” Harry answered. 

Draco pinched his nipples again and Harry moaned. “Potter,” Draco said, leaning down, so he could whisper the words against Harry’s ear. “You should, because I’m going to ruin you for everyone else.”

Which would be a terrifying prospect in any other situation, Harry thought, but wasn’t now. So what came out of his mouth was “Do it, do it, do it.” 

“I’m taking a guess here and say you’ve done this before?” 

“What, fuck a man?” Harry asked, breathlessly, because Draco’s gaze was boring into him and Draco’s hands were playing with his nipples tenderly and he could feel Draco’s warm skin against his own and it wasn’t enough. He was going to go insane at this rate. 

“Yes, but more specifically being fucked by a man,” Draco said. “Because you see I am-“

“A toppy top who likes to top? Yes, Draco I figured that one out and still here I am and I think you should do something about the state we’re in now.” 

Draco growled and then kissed him hard. “You just love to rile me up, don’t you?”

“Don’t you?” Harry shot back. 

Draco reached into his nightstand drawer and came up with lube. Harry nearly sighed in relief; things were finally progressing to where he wanted them to. 

“You look smug right now, Potter,” Draco said and there was a dangerous glint in his eyes. Harry kind of liked it. 

“Your cock and my ass are about to meet for the first time and you promised to ruin me for everyone else, so yes, I do feel a bit smug about it right now.” 

Draco uncapped the lube slowly and then poured some of it on his fingers. Harry’s heart was hammering so hard in his chest he was sure Draco could hear it.

“Relax Potter,” Draco said gently and then touched his finger to Harry’s rim. He didn’t push in, just kept it there and watched Harry breathe. 

“I’ve done this before,” Harry reminded him. 

“Not with me,” Draco replied. He was running slow, small circles around Harry’s hole for what seemed like hours before he pushed in the first finger. It was a tease really. It seemed to Harry like Draco took forever to add a second one and when he finally added a third Harry was a sweaty mess, ready to beg Draco to finally do it.  
Draco pulled out his fingers gently and slowly and then pushed in hard and fast, hitting Harry’s prostate head on and Harry screamed. 

“There,” Draco said, kissed him hard until they were both breathless, removed his fingers and pushed his cock inside Harry. 

Harry’s fingers clawed first at the sheets and then at Draco’s skin. 

“Your eyes Potter, so fucking dark, one could get lost in them,” Draco said and slowed his pace, so Harry could take a deep breath. He could feel his ass clench around Draco’s cock, could feel Draco twitch inside him. 

“A poet,” Harry replied. 

“Decent enough for pillow or dirty talk,” Draco said and thrust in hard. 

Harry dug his nails into Draco’s back and Draco hissed, but did it again and again and again. Harry never came without a hand on his cock before, but he did now. It took him by surprise. Draco didn’t stop fucking into him, now harder and faster, racing toward his own orgasm.  
Harry could feel him hot inside him. Draco kissed his jaw sloppily once he finished.  
Harry just lay on the bed staring up at the canopy full of twinkling stars while Draco was smearing kisses into his skin.  
He felt ruined, in the best way possible.  
  
~+~  
Harry groaned as he took his first sip of blessed coffee. 

Draco looked up from the paper and smirked. “Sex hangover?” 

“Is there such a thing?” Harry asked, but it surely felt like it. He could feel last night with Draco in every cell of his body. It was humming under his skin and in his bones and his tender ass. It was a good tenderness and he would do it again. 

“You tell me. You look like you’ve been going at it all night,” Draco replied. 

Harry took another sip of coffee and then sat down on the – thankfully softly upholstered – chair.  
“As I recall we have been going at it all night, between naps and then this morning as well,” Harry said. 

Draco took a sip of his tea. “You suck cock very well, Auror Potter.” 

Harry nearly chocked on his sip of coffee. Draco had delivered that compliment in such a serious and grievous tone he knew that Draco meant it. 

“Glad you enjoyed it,” Harry replied. He reached for a roll and proceeded to butter it. 

Draco didn’t say anything for a long time, then he seemed to have come to a decision and put the paper away. He took a sip of his tea, reached for a muffin and butter himself and they ate their breakfast in silence.  
  
~+~  
Of course, Harry’s little bubble was burst when Astra came by two days later to tell Harry the news about Goyle.  
Harry had cast the strongest Muffliato charm he could manage, because he didn’t want Draco to hear any of this if Draco should have felt so inclined to listen in on their conversation. He was self-aware enough to know that he was way over the line in regards to professionalism when it came to Draco, but as long as no one knew about – how they spent their nights he hoped he could somehow get through this assignment and then it wouldn’t matter. Once they caught whoever had it out for Draco and the other former Deatheaters and war criminals Harry could ask Draco out. 

“No one knows yet, except the Aurors who had been guarding him, the higher ups and us,” Astra said. 

“How are Lerch and Malcier?” Harry asked.

“Shaken, but unharmed,” Astra replied. 

“How did the murderer get to him?” Harry wanted to know. 

“No one knows. Their minds are blank. His wife and son had seen it happen. They were also marked. Which is a new one,” Astra said and showed him photographs. 

“He made sure everyone knew that they were guilty to some extend as well,” Harry replied. 

Astra nodded. “The poor kid, I mean he’s only three. This is seriously messed up. It will be all over the media soon enough. You know we can’t keep that under wraps for too long. Someone at St. Mungo’s will talk to the press.” 

This was a nightmare. “The others?” Harry asked. 

“Still alive, but are being moved to more secure locations. Higher ups want to move Malfoy as well,” Astra said. 

Harry laughed. “Good fucking luck with that. Besides I don’t think you can get a more secure place than this one. The wards are so attuned to him it’s scary. They are like veins, running in the walls, the floors, the gardens and the street outside.”

“Yes, I felt them too, but only because I knew he has them. They are very subtle,” Astra said. 

“So, I will tell our superior that Malfoy and I are staying here,” Harry replied. 

Astra nodded. “What are you going to do about Goyle?” 

“Tell him,” Harry answered. He had no idea how he would tell Draco that they had failed and that his childhood friend was dead, but he would do it somehow. 

Astra gave him a sharp look but said nothing.  
“He will find out from the Prophet otherwise,” Harry said. “How is that list going?”

“We found nearly everyone on the list with Malfoy’s enemies or former business rivals like he likes to call them, and a lot of them are dead, Harry,” Astra said. “Died over the years – some under suspicious circumstances. A lot of them had been Deatheaters or war criminals as well, so there weren’t many investigations launched.” 

“So, who is still alive?” Harry wanted to know. 

“Out of that list with thirty names on them? Ten, two are bubbling messes in nursing homes,” Astra replied. “We’re looking for the whereabouts of the other eight. But they seemed to have left the country.” 

“Keep me updated please,” Harry said. 

Astra bit her lip. “Just a thought and don’t shoot me down yet, okay? What if Malfoy did the people on his list in? What if he’s the one who is taking care of the rest of them as well?” 

“Before Goyle, I would have entertained it,” Harry said, and before living and sleeping with Malfoy. “But Goyle was his friend.”

“Was is the operative word here,” Astra said. 

“What about the kid then? He wouldn’t mark up a kid like that,” Harry replied. “Besides he was here with me,” he added, because really there was no better alibi than Harry Potter, hero of the wizarding world and they both knew it. 

“Fine, not Goyle then. What about the others?” 

Harry shrugged. “To be honest, the others weren’t our cases. It’s too late now anyway. Not our problem. We should concentrate on the markings. That is new. He could have just killed them, he clearly sees them as some kind of collaborators.” 

“I’ll get Julian on that one. He is a specialist after all,” Astra said. 

“Thank you, Astra,” Harry replied. 

“Don’t get in too deep with him,” Astra warned as she made her way to the door. 

That warning came too late of course, but he wasn’t going to tell her that.  
Once she was gone, Harry sat down on the very comfortable leather armchair and stared into the flames of the fireplace. He knew he had to tell Draco about Goyle, but he was also selfish. He knew that now that one of Draco’s own had been murdered, he wouldn’t be so docile anymore. If Draco liked to admit it or not, there was a bit of a hero buried deep inside him too. 

**~Five~**  
“The fucking Prophet, Potter!” Draco said and threw the paper on the table. Potter looked rumbled and messed up and it gave Draco a deep kind of satisfaction to know that he messed Potter up last night. They had been fucking like bunnies for the last four days. Draco had secretly hoped or feared, he wasn’t too clear on that one, that it would get boring, but it really wasn’t. Kissing Potter ignited something inside him, every single time. 

“I didn’t have any coffee yet,” Potter said and proceeded to stalk over to the coffee pot, Draco grabbed his arm hard and pushed him against the nearest sturdy furniture, which happened to be the table. His teacup and cutlery made unhappy noises, but Draco ignored it in favor of pinning Potter down. He liked pinning Potter down and it turned out that it got Potter going when he was being pinned down. Not now of course. 

“You knew and I had to find out through the fucking Prophet!” Draco hissed. 

“I told you about Goyle, Draco,” Harry said mildly. 

“Yes, you did. But nothing about little Krabat being marked up for the rest of his fucking life!” Draco exploded. 

Potter put a hand on Draco’s side slowly, like he was trying to calm down a spooked animal. “Draco-“

“He was in their house. He killed Goyle and marked a three-year-old kid! And where the hell were your Aurors Potter when that was happening?” Draco yelled and then stepped away from Potter, because he needed all his anger now. All his anger and his fear, like he had needed it all those years ago, when he had tried to repair that curse Vanishing Cabinet for the Dark Lord. 

“I’m sorry, Draco for-“

“Lying to me?”

Potter sighed but stayed where he was. “I knew you would take matters into your own hands, once you found out about it.”

“As if you wouldn’t have if one of your precious little brats had been marked like that. But of course your little Weasleys are safe.” He spit. 

“The Aurors-“

“Failed. They failed Goyle, they failed his wife Anika and they failed little Krabat,” Draco interrupted him. “And they will fail Pansy and Blaise too.” He didn’t wait for Potter’s reply as he stormed out of the kitchen.  
  
~+~  
Draco spent until lunchtime in his study, going over papers and piercing everything together he could about these killings. He was pretty sure it wasn’t only about him, but he was very aware that the killer was making his way to him and that he would stop by at Pansy’s and Blaise’s for sure. It was true Pansy had been ready to hand Potter over and Draco had been at the Dark Lord’s side longer than any other kid from his house, so it was the normal conclusion to work up to Draco. It wasn’t just for fun that he had such strong and attuned wards. He created and cast them himself because he knew that his past would come back to haunt him one way or the other. By getting rid of some of his enemies he had thought he minimized the risk, but now he knew that he had overlooked someone or something.  
He was very aware that this was a weakness.

~+~  
“I didn’t think you’d come out to eat with me,” Potter said. 

“Don’t be daft, Potter. It’s not the first time someone lied to me,” he replied. He could have said something cruel like it’s not the first time a good fuck lied to me, it had been at the tip of his tongue, but he reined it in.

“It was stupid, but honestly I hoped they wouldn’t write about that detail and to publish a photo of it as well.”

“The Aurors better step their game up, Potter, because the public knowing that this maniac now marks kids as well is not going to go over well.”

“I’ve been in communications nearly the whole time you were in your study with the Ministry and my superior,” Potter said. “Someone fucked up and they’re going to find out who, but not now, because we have bigger fish to fry.” 

Draco could only agree, but once this was over, he would find that scumbag who took a photo of the sleeping Krabat and sold it to the fucking Prophet and then he might advise the widow to sue the Prophet as well.  
“What is your plan then?” Draco asked. “Because until now it seems like we’ve been only sitting around while people I call or called my friends were being murdered.”

Potter looked at him. “I know what you want to do.”

Draco leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest. “What do I want to do, Potter?” 

“You want to hunt them down yourself,” Potter answered. 

Draco smiled, he knew it wasn’t a nice smile. “I want to hunt them down myself, but I can’t do that while being confined to my own home.”

Potter took of his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose. “You want me to help you.”

“Wouldn’t be the first time you broke the rules. As far as I can remember it’s what made you the hero of the wizarding world. Never playing by the rules worked for you very well.”

“I would never have made it to sixteen or older if not for Hermione and Ron,” Potter said, with a fond smile. 

“Well, now you have me. I am at least as smart as Granger and as a Slytherin I’m also devious with means and ways.”

“Cunning,” Potter said. 

Draco smiled. “Cunning,” he repeated.

Potter leaned on the table, his face in his hands and looked at Draco. “This will be dangerous, Draco and it is my job, my literal job, to protect you.”

“Goyle was killed in his home,” Draco pointed out and Potter winced. 

“Yes, I know.”

“That is why I advised Pansy and Blaise to get out of the country,” Draco said. 

“What?! I thought Blaise already left the country weeks ago?” Harry asked.

“He made it look that way. Anyhow. They should be on their way far, far away from here, which means I would be the best high value target as I am staying here,” Draco said. He had spent hours in communication with Pansy and Blaise this morning to convince them to leave the country. It would be harder to hunt them down and murder them if they weren’t even in Great Britain. Not impossible, but so far, the murderer had been only killing close to home, so to speak.  
Pansy hadn’t liked it, but she was pregnant and the live of her child was more important that pride or friendship or Draco.  
Blaise only went because Draco told him he was fucking Potter now and pretty sure Potter would not let him die. He kept the case of feelings he had developed to himself, but he was sure that both his friends knew anyway.

“You’re making yourself the target of this lunatic,” Potter said. 

“Yes, but I have you and you have an excellent track record when it comes to saving my life,” Draco said. 

“Yes, but I also nearly killed you once, Draco. I can see the scar from that every time we have sex.” 

“You didn’t mean it.”

“How can you be so sure?” Harry wanted to know. 

“The look on your face when you realized what that spell did. I remember that, Potter. You didn’t mean it.”

“I wanted to hurt you, that spell was created to hurt your enemies,” Potter said in nearly a whisper. 

“Well, I wanted to hurt pretty much everyone and couldn’t back then. I was utterly powerless and maybe realizing it for the very first time in that bathroom.” He didn’t like to think about it, but that moment in particular had somehow cemented that he would never feel so powerless again.  
Years later it still gave him strength and determination to get things done. 

“I’m sorry,” Potter said. 

Draco could tell that he meant it. “Water under the troll bridge, Potter.” He was about to say something else but then his stomach made a noise and Potter laughed. “I haven’t eaten all day.”

“Yes, your stomach is probably trying to eat itself,” Potter replied. He terminated the warming charm on their food, and they started eating.  
  
~+~  
“I don’t think your partner likes me much,” Draco said, after that Astra woman left the manor. He was having tea and cakes and Potter sat down and grabbed one of the cakes and ate it in two bites. Potter had a sweet tooth. 

“She doesn’t like anyone very much,” Potter replied and reached for another cake. 

“Yes, but she is also hoping to be the next candidate for Mrs. Potter,” Draco said. 

Potter choked on his bite. “She is not.”

“Please, she wants to eat you up, Potter,” Draco said. “Or maybe just fuck you into oblivion.”

“Draco!” Potter said and sounded to Draco’s amusement scandalized. 

“Just telling it like I see it,” Draco replied and handed Potter another two cakes on a plate. 

“Thank you, these are my favorite,” Potter said. 

Draco smiled. “Yes, I know.” He watched Potter eat the cakes and once he was finished Draco said, “Back to your partner, Auror Bain.”

“What do you want to know?”

“Merlin, I don’t know Potter? Everything that could be helpful in this investigation? I know that the Ministry doesn’t trust me-“

“Various reasons for that. One of them is how you got all that money in such a short time, when the Ministry seized pretty much all the Malfoy fortune, your lands and assents.” 

“I worked for it, Potter. Hard I might add,” he said. He wasn’t going to get into the things he had done to get by at first or how he and his mother had to sell pretty much everything of value that they had managed to hide from the Ministry of Magic. He wasn’t going to tell Potter about the less savory things he’s done with the less than savory people he had done them with. It didn’t matter, most of them were dead anyway. 

“Yes, I am sure you did,” Potter replied. 

Draco leaned back in the armchair he was occupying and looked at Potter. “I know that no one really wanted me to succeed, Potter. After all the horrible things I’ve done.”

“But you succeeded anyway,” Potter said with a smile. It was a soft smile, like he was proud of Draco. It was mind boggling. 

“Yes, I did and now I have a successful business, bought nearly everything back I could and wanted-“

“Not the Manor,” Potter said. 

“No, not the Manor,” Draco replied. “After he had lived there, after all the things that have happened there, it wasn’t my childhood home anymore.” 

“Yes, I understand,” Potter said. “I never went back to the house I grew up in either, after I didn’t have to.” 

“You made the Black House yours instead,” Draco said. 

“Yes,” Potter said, but didn’t elaborate on it. He didn’t need to. 

“Back to the investigation. I mean I would love to talk with you about all this more, but my life is in danger,” Draco said. The funny thing was that he kept forgetting about the dangerous madman or woman lurking outside these walls. He kept forgetting because it was so easy to be with Potter.

“Once this is over,” Potter said and then looked directly into Draco’s eyes. Draco felt pinned in place by that gaze, like a butterfly pierced by a pin. “Will you kick me to the curb?” 

“Merlin,” Draco hissed and got up, he made himself at home in Potter’s lap, his fingers in Potter’s unruly hair. “You think you are a convenience fuck for me?” 

“I-“

“You are not what I would call convenient, Potter. What I would call it is ‘complicated as hell’,” Draco continued like Potter hadn’t tried to answer his question. 

“Complicated is why I feel like you might want to end this once you can choose again who you want to fuck, Draco,” Potter said. 

Draco swallowed. “I get that no one really loved you like they should have-“

“Draco,” Potter said. 

“As a child I was sure that I was loved and as far as I can tell you never had that, so of course you’re going to doubt any kind of real deep affection and connection.”

“Draco-“ Potter tried again. 

Draco kissed him. “Well, to answer your question I will not kick you to the curb. I could have just ignored your offer of well, yourself,” he said. “I could have ignored it and just called the Club and arranged a playdate for myself, Potter, but I didn’t. I took you up on that offer, because I wanted you and because I knew that you wanted me too.” 

This time it was Potter who kissed him. He could feel Potter hard against his own cock. “Fuck me,” Potter said. 

“Bed,” Draco managed. 

“Here will do,” Potter replied and used a spell to get them naked and summoned the lube. Draco had him bent over the leather armchair in seconds and even though he felt Potter’s urgency and it matched his own he sank to his knees to rim that pretty hole thoroughly. Potter made the most beautiful noises above him. “Draco,” he chanted, and Draco pushed a lubed finger inside him. Potter was moaning and urging him on, so Draco got up and kissed Potter’s nape before he pushed his cock inside Potter. It was like that first time all over again. It felt so right to be inside Potter, it was scary. Potter reached back with one hand and pulled him even closer. 

“Merlin you do feel so good around my cock,” Draco said against Potter’s skin and Potter laughed, which sent all kinds of sensations through Draco’s body. He couldn’t hold back then and fucked Potter hard. It didn’t take long for Potter to spill against the dark leather and Draco followed soon after. He bit Potter’s shoulder, leaving a mark on his own on Potter’s skin.  
Potter hissed, but he clenched once more around Draco’s spent, half hard cock. 

“We should clean up,” Draco said and Potter made a noise that could have mean anything. “And go to bed,” Draco added. 

“For round two?” Potter asked and Draco laughed.  
  
~+~  
“Astra says all kinds of people are owling or Flooing the Ministry now,” Potter said the next morning at the breakfast table, they took it in the kitchen, because Potter had seemed to favor the kitchen for breakfasts from the first day. “Some think they have leads, some just to tell the Ministry to do something.”

“I told you. I am not surprised it took the marking and disfiguring of a child to make the public demand something to be done, not that anyone cared when Voldemort put his Mark on me,” Draco said bitter. 

“You didn’t get it removed,” Potter said. “I know pretty much everyone had theirs removed.”

“I wanted a reminder. It doesn’t seem to bother you,” Draco replied, which had been a surprise. 

“He marked me too,” Potter said and brushed his hair aside to show the scar. Draco had kissed it last night as he fucked Potter slowly. 

They were war children, the both of them. 

“Are any of the leads worth anything?” Draco asked to get them back on track. 

“Astra says no, but who knows. Julien, he is our runes expert, is working on that marking.”

“Can I have a better photo of that one? Maybe from different angles?” Draco asked. He might send it to Mrs. Zabini too, Blaise’s mother knew all kinds of things and all kinds of people. 

“Sure, I mean, I am breaking so many rules right now, what is one more, right? Besides the fucking Prophet ran it as well. I’ll Floo Astra after breakfast,” he said. 

Draco nodded. “Thank you, Potter.” 

“What will it take for you to call me by my given name?” Potter asked, but he seemed rather amused by the whole thing. 

“I don’t know,” Draco replied. “Maybe a life and death situation?”

“Should we really joke about this?”

“You chose to be an Auror after all the things you have been through and had seen. You chose to get right back into it all, just with more training. You could have been anything else. Really, anything else. A teacher maybe, or you could have written your own biography and live from that money – but as I understand it you don’t really need to work as you, Potter, are rich.”

“What can I say? I guess I got addicted to the danger,” Potter replied. 

“So a death and life situation won’t faze you,” Draco said. 

“It’s not about me, it’s about you Draco and I know it’s been only two weeks since I came through your door and you welcomed me so warmly-“

Draco snorted. “I did, Potter.”

Potter smiled. “But I think you and me, we were somehow –“

“Meant to be?” Draco dared to ask, because he was feeling it too. That thing, that invisible threat that was drawing him to Potter and that was drawing Potter to him as well. 

“Yes, maybe not as friends, but as whatever we are now.”

“The word you’re not using, Potter, is ‘lovers’,” Draco said. “Not so brave after all?” 

“Lovers, Draco. I think we are good as lovers,” Potter said, and Draco smiled. 

**~Six~**  
“You are in too deep,” Astra said. “I should contact the higher ups and have you removed from this case, but we both know that won’t happen,” she added. “You are their golden boy.”

Harry kind of hated it, but in this case he would take the privileges that came with being – well, him. “Thank you, Astra.”

“I really don’t think you should thank me, Harry,” Astra replied. “He is not your friend, he was never your friend and –“

“People change,” Harry cut in. He couldn’t tell her that he had always felt drawn to Malfoy, that now he was pretty sure that this was meant to be, because Astra wouldn’t understand it. Hell, he barely understood it. But it was there, and it was real, and it had been in the making since that day at Madame Malkin’s. 

She sighed. “Julien found something about that mark on that poor boy’s face,” she said and handed him the document. “I know you will share it with Malfoy and I agree that he can be an asset in this case, but I don’t think you should trust him.” 

“Give my thanks to Julien,” Harry said. 

“Ignoring sound advice, I see,” Astra replied. 

“You don’t know him like I do.” 

“You haven’t seen or spoken to him for ten years, Harry and been cooped up here with him only two weeks, so I don’t think you know him either.” 

“Better than you,” Harry said and felt childish a second later. Thankfully Astra let it slide. 

“Just be careful,” she replied. 

“I will be, Astra, I promise,” he said and walked her out of the small library. Draco was in the hall, leaning against the banister. Harry wanted to eat him up, kiss that slight smirk of his face and get naked. 

“Auror Bain,” Draco said with a slight nod. 

“Mister Malfoy,” Astra replied and then with a last look at Harry left. 

“She really doesn’t like me and she knows that I stole you away,” Draco said once the door was closed and the house was warded again. Harry could feel the wards tightening, like a slight tug on his wrist. He wondered if he was so attuned to them after two weeks or if Draco had expanded them so that Harry could feel them too. 

“You didn’t steal anything,” Harry said. 

Draco gave him a look. “I hope you are prepared for the media circus and backlash once our – affair,” Draco settled on, “is made public.”

“You want to make it public?” 

“You want to hide me away?” Draco hissed. 

Harry stepped into his personal space and took Draco’s face gently between his palms. “No, I don’t want to hide you away Draco, not that I think for a moment that you would let me get away with it. And I am prepared to make our relationship public, backlash and all.” And then he kissed Draco gently until Draco melted against the banister of the stairs. 

“Good,” Draco said, licking his lips. “And I wouldn’t let you get away with hiding us.”

“I know and I like that about you, you protect your own.”

Draco nodded.  
  
~+~  
“I forgot earlier because we had our little moment in the hall, but Astra brought over Julien’s findings on that mark the killer left behind,” Harry said after dinner. He hadn’t only forgotten because of their moment he had also forgotten because he and Draco of course ended up in bed afterwards where Draco proceeded to ruin Harry for any other living person. 

“I sent copies of the photos over to Blaise’s mother, and am waiting for her reply now,” Draco replied. “Can I have a look at your findings, Auror Potter?” 

Harry smiled and handed the papers over. While Draco was reading, Harry was drinking his tea, eating a piece of cake and watching Draco.  
Draco’s face wasn’t – if he was objective and he was not when it came to Draco – he never really had been, his face wasn’t really beautiful or handsome as a whole, Harry thought. But it was for sure interesting, he made you look twice, made your gaze linger on those pale but too thin lips, the sharp eyes, the pale hair. Draco was a bit too sharp too be called beautiful and a bit too unusual in places to be called classically handsome.  
“You’re starting,” Draco said. 

“I’m admiring,” Harry gave Draco’s words from all those days ago back to him. 

Draco looked up from the papers. “If you keep that up, we won’t solve any crime at all. Ever.” 

“And why is that?” Harry asked in a teasing tone. 

“Because all we’re going to do is fucking, eating, napping and fucking again,” Draco replied matter of fact. 

Harry could feel the tension between them, and it was really amazing that he was ready to have sex again. Was it because he was so clearly wanted by Draco Malfoy?  
“Merlin, you might be right,” Harry said. 

“Looking at you, I want to crawl over there and suck your dick, Potter, but I also want to live and solving this as fast as possible is very high on my agenda,” he replied and Harry groaned. 

Draco’s mouth was unreal. 

“Making me hard won’t solve it any faster,” Harry replied.

“I have to concentrate; you can take matters in your own hands. I am sure you’ve done it before, Potter,” Draco said. 

Harry blinked. He had never masturbated with anyone else in the room. Even at Hogwarts he had always found somewhere else to do it, not that he had had time to explore his sexuality much when he had been fighting for his life. His heart was beating fast and his cock surely was interested in it. The idea to be naked in this chair, pleasuring himself while Draco was just sitting there and ignoring it, or trying to ignore it was really a turn on for Harry. 

“You don’t mind if I get completely naked, do you, Draco?” 

“Go for it Potter, my home is your home after all right now. And I do want you to feel comfortable here,” Draco answered. 

Harry stripped out of his clothes and sat down. His cock was definitely into this whole thing. He glanced over at Draco, but Draco was back to studying the papers Astra had brought over. He closed his eyes and replayed the hottest of his encounters with Draco in his mind. It was a filthy little porn movie in his head, staring himself and Draco, he moaned even before he started to stroke his cock. 

“Merlin, Potter,” Draco hissed and Harry opened his eyes. Draco’s gaze was on him and his eyes were dark with arousal. 

“Surprisingly, this really turns me on,” Harry admitted. 

“Yes, I can see that,” Draco replied and leaned closer. 

“No touching, Draco. You are permitted to watch only,” Harry said. 

“I’ll let you have that one, but tonight you’re mine, Potter,” Draco said. 

Fuck, Harry thought, the possessive note in Draco’s voice heightened his arousal a hundred percent. Harry wanted to tell him that he was always Draco’s but bit his lip instead as he pinched his nipple.  
“The other one, Potter,” Draco demanded. 

Harry smiled. “My show.” 

Draco cursed, but kept silent while Harry pleasured himself until he came all over his fingers. And then Draco was right there: kissing Harry.  
“You really are something else, Potter,” he said and Harry thought that it was Draco who brought that out in him. It had always been Draco for better or for worse.

~+~  
“Are you sure this is an expert?” Draco asked a few days later. There was no new murder and that was good of course, but also Harry could feel himself getting restless. He daydreamed sometimes about taking Draco to a nice restaurant, about holding his hand while they walked through a park and kissing him passionately behind a bar. 

“Potter, are you listening?” Draco asked. 

Harry blinked at him. “Yes, I am listening. Julien has been with the Aurors for five years now and he had always done an excellent job, Draco. Why do you ask?”

Draco put the papers aside and looked at Harry. “Word came back from Mrs. Zabini,” he said. There was something careful in Draco’s voice. It was strange how Harry could tell things about Draco and his moods now from only how he formulated words. Proximity would do that, he thought. 

“And?” Harry asked. 

“Her findings differ from Julien’s,” Draco said and handed him the letter he had been studying. 

Harry took it, read it and then looked at Draco. “I trust Julien.”

“With my life? With little Krabat’s life?” Draco wanted to know. 

Harry didn’t really want to admit it, but the answer to that was no.  
“Did you check on Krabat and his mother?” Draco asked. 

The answer to that was ‘no’ as well. “Astra would have said something.”

“Would she?” Draco countered. 

“Are we doubting everyone who works for the Aurors or the Ministry now, Draco?”

“No,” Draco said, gently. “I don’t doubt you for a second, Harry.” 

And wasn’t that a punch to the gut? “So, this is the moment?”

Draco shrugged. “It seems this is the moment.” 

It wasn’t romantic in a typical sense, but Harry had to admit that it fit them. He stood and walked over to where Draco was sitting on the leather sofa. Harry had to admit that he loved Draco against the soft leather of the sofa or the armchair. He caged Draco in, and Draco looked up, his grey eyes were so expressive, and then Harry leaned down and kissed him gently on the lips. He didn’t want to start anything, he just wanted to let Draco know how much this meant to him, how much Draco meant to him. 

“I love you too,” Harry said, because he knew that this was Draco’s declaration and his claim, and he wanted to state his own in return. 

Draco grabbed his hair in fistfuls and deepened the kiss until they were both desperate for air.  
“So, what now?” Draco asked once he broke the kiss. He was still looking up at Harry and his lips were wet and shiny and Harry needed to get his mind out of the boudoir and back to the problem at hand. 

“I will Floo Astra and ask her to check on Krabat and his mother, and you will Floo Mrs. Zabini and ask her to tell you everything about this mark and how the murderer can use it to his advantage. And once we are done with this, I will ask Hermione to look into Julien’s past. She is very thorough.”

“Yes, Granger is,” Draco said. 

Harry kissed him gently. “Once we’re done, we will compare notes and then bring in anyone we think might help this investigation for questioning.”

“Good, I am ready for this to be over,” Draco replied. 

“Sick of me already?” Harry asked. 

Draco rolled his eyes at him. “No. I could shackle you to my bed and never have you leave, Harry-“

And didn’t that sound like it could be fun, Harry thought.  
Draco grinned like he just read Harry’s mind, but didn’t comment on it, as he continued, “But I want to be able to leave my house at my own free will and I want to kiss you senseless in a crowded restaurant, so everyone knows that you are mine now.”

“Good, because I want that too, Draco,” Harry replied. 

“Go on then and do your Auror thing, Harry,” Draco said and Harry left the library and went to do his Auror thing.  
  
~+~  
Astra was not happy about Harry suddenly doubting Julien and his work and she made it clear to him. 

“He might have just made a mistake,” she said. 

“Yes, possible,” Harry replied. “But if he did then it was a dangerous one.”

“And we suddenly trust Malfoy’s sources more because you’re fucking him?” 

Harry wasn’t going to confirm that, because he knew better than admit to it. “Mrs. Zabini is very knowledgeable, Astra, and you know it. Something doesn’t add up. You visited Krabat?”

She nodded; her face grim. “Yes, something is going on with the boy and his magic. It seems it’s been siphoned away. The mark can’t be removed by any means the healers at St. Mungo’s tried so far. His condition is getting worse.” She rubbed at her temples. “Yes, I know something doesn’t add up and that the Goyle’s condition had been kept a secret from us, by the people who are working on this case is not a good sign, Harry.” She looked at him then. “I don’t want the kid to die. He already lost his father. We let his father die.” 

Well, Harry thought not very charitable, it had been Lerch and Malcier, who had let Goyle die. Harry’s charge was still alive and well. 

“The higher ups are also still annoyed that Parkinson and Zabini left the country,” Astra added. 

Draco had told Harry that Pansy was pregnant a few days after she had left the country by means unknown, but Harry wasn’t going to share that information with Astra. It was nobody’s business anyway.

“They should be glad instead,” Harry said. “They can’t fail if they have no one to guard.”

“Cynical, Harry.”

Harry shrugged. “You said it yourself something doesn’t add up and if Julien is really behind it, he must have partners. He doesn’t have high enough clearance to do it all by himself.”

“He also has alibis for four out of the seven murders,” Astra replied. “I checked.”

“Check everyone else who had clearance as well, including me,” Harry said. 

“Well, I don’t think you did it Harry. I mean you helped some of them to get free or get a reduced sentence. You spoke up for Goyle at his trial.” 

“Draco thinks the murderer might have me in his sight as well – precisely because of that.” 

“No one in their right mind at the Ministry would want to kill you, Harry.” She said. He could tell that she believed it too. 

“We can’t trust anyone at this point, Astra.” 

“And you trust me? Why?”

“Because you don’t want that little boy to die,” Harry replied. 

“I’ll look into everyone who has or had contact with this case.”

“Ask Hermione for help. I already talked to her and she’s looking into Julien’s past, but I’m sure she will help you out.” 

Astra nodded. “Don’t do anything stupid.” 

“That’s how I beat Voldemort, Astra. It’s a trademark by now.” 

She smiled and shook her head and then the fire died. The connection was broken.  
  
~+~  
“Some of the people working on this case tested positive for a spell,” Harry told Draco a day later.

“That’s very precise Auror Potter,” Draco replied. 

Harry rolled his eyes at him. “We don’t know the spell, Draco. It seems to be some kind of new Dark Magic.”

“I hear the voice of doom,” Draco replied. “You have the test results?”

Harry nodded and handed over what they had been able to find. It was hard to reconstruct a spell from only the residue found on a person, but Hermione and Astra had tried their best. 

“Oh,” Draco said. 

“Oh? So you recognize it?” 

Draco nodded. “It’s a pleasure spell.”

“A pleasure spell?” Harry asked, because that didn’t make any sense at all.  
Draco looked at the parchment again.  
“Draco? What the hell is it?”

“You know how different people like different things when it comes to sex?”

“Yes, I know,” Harry answered, waving it away: he was discovering new and interesting things about himself and his desires every day it seemed. 

“Some people like submission and dominance play,” Draco said and looked at Harry. Harry nodded, because he might have lived in a cupboard once, but he was wiser now. “And there is a spell that some people like to use, it works like the Imperious to a degree,” Draco continued. 

“Are you kidding me?” Harry asked. 

“No. It’s really just a bit of harmless fun between consenting adults and can be finished with a safe word. But I guess you could modify it too. With enough knowledge you can modify nearly any spell, charm or hex, Harry.” 

“Did you use it?” Harry asked. 

“No,” Draco replied. “But I’ve seen it used on others and it had been used on me once.”

“Okay, did you remember what has been done to you or what you did?” Harry wanted to know. 

“Yes, this spell is not meant to harm, Harry.”

“But it could be used as a weaker form of an Imperious? And if someone tells you to forget the last half hour, it could work?” 

“Yes, I think so,” Draco replied. 

“Great,” Harry said. 

“Someone with an extensive knowledge of spells could easily modify it,” Draco said. “Someone who likes to dig into old books and read runes.”

“Someone like Julien,” Harry said. 

“Someone like Julien,” Draco repeated. “I’m not saying it’s him, maybe he modified it for someone else and it has been used on him and other people, like the Aurors who had been guarding the Goyles.” 

“But Julien is where we need to start digging,” Harry continued that thought. 

Draco nodded. “Yes.”

“Did you like not being in control?” Harry had to ask. 

“No,” Draco replied. “I am really not the type for it.”

“Why did you do it then?” Had it been curiosity? 

“Money. Someone paid me a lot of money to do it,” Draco answered. 

“Draco-“

“No pity, Harry. I knew what I was doing,” Draco cut in. 

“So you were in control to some degree?” Harry asked despite himself. Now that they were talking about it, he wanted to know more. He wanted to know more about Draco’s past. 

“No. The point of this spell is to not be in control. To give yourself over completely to someone else’s will. He told me to suck his cock, I fell on my knees and did it, without any real input from me. But I was aware of what I was doing all the time and I knew that if I said the word – which was Harry, by the way – it would end.”

“I don’t get it, and also I’m weirdly flattered that I am your safe word, Draco. But if you can’t control your actions, how can you say the safe word?”

Draco smirked. “I fear this has nothing to do with the case anymore.”

“Will you answer and satisfy my curiosity anyway?”

“The safe word is like a bubble in your mind. Out of reach, but there and when you decide that it’s too much, your mind will reach for that bubble and you will speak the word and it all ends. As I told you this is a spell designed for play and pleasure, it is not meant to harm. Most people start with a period of ten minutes to try it out and get a feel for it.”

“Something tells me you didn’t have a trial period like that,” Harry said. 

Draco shrugged. “I needed the money. I founded my business with it. Now you know.” 

“This will be an awkward conversation with Hermione and Astra,” Harry said. 

Draco laughed. 

**~Seven~**  
It seemed that as Draco was part of the investigation now, Auror Bain didn’t bother with a Muffliato charm anymore.  
In fact, they were all in the library now, having tea, while Auror Bain was filling them in. 

“I went snooping around that private club. They weren’t very happy about it, so I had to stake the place out. And after two days I see Lerch knocking on their door one night.”

She gave Draco a look, like he should have known that. Draco ignored it. It wasn’t uncommon to swallow a Polyjuice poison or don a mask once one was inside. Draco had worn a mask his first few times there as well. He didn’t bother with it anymore. And he might just quit his membership anyway now that he and Potter were in love and in a relationship. Potter was intrigued by a lot of things, but Draco instinctively knew that he wasn’t the sharing type. Draco might have shared in the past, but there was no way in hell anyone was getting their hands on Potter’s perfect naked body except him. 

“So he knew about the spell,” Harry said. 

Auror Bain nodded. “Granger looked into Lerch’s past too. He was in his fourth year when the Deatheaters took over the school. He was also tortured by Grabbe and Goyle.”

“Might be enough for a grudge,” Draco threw in. 

“You think he and Julien worked together?” Harry asked. 

“Julien is nowhere to be found,” Auror Bain said. “He’s either on the run or dead. We are trying to find him, but we have Lerch in custody. He’s stonewalling us. Hasn’t said a word.” 

“I’d like a crack at him,” Harry said and Auror Bain smiled. 

“Yes, but the scandal is big enough already. No one wants to see Malfoy dead.”

“I am very relieved to hear that,” Draco said. He couldn’t quite suppress the sarcasm or maybe it was more accurate to say he didn’t want to suppress it. 

“Draco,” Harry said and put a hand on his knee. First sign of affection with someone else present. Draco wasn’t sure if Harry was even aware of it. Auror Bain had definitely noticed. 

“We all know that someone out there is trying to kill me. And what about Krabat and his mother?” 

“Mrs. Zabini visited St. Mungo’s recently and brought with her a wizard friend of hers from Asia. Krabat and his mother are on the mend. Sorry, I wanted to tell you, but it just slipped my mind with everything else that is going on right now,” Auror Bain said and seemed to mean it too. 

“Good, now we can concentrate on finding Julien,” Harry said. 

“Be assured that we do everything to find him. Auror Malcier is working with Granger. He had been cleared of everything. And he is pissed off that his partner sold him out.”

“Keep us updated, Astra,” Harry said. 

“Will do. You two be careful. We think it was only Lerch and Julien, but we can’t be sure. Maybe someone else is in on it as well. You are still in danger, Mr. Malfoy.”

“I’m not worried, as long as Auror Potter is guarding me,” Draco told her. And he wasn’t. Harry had an excellent track record when it came to saving Draco’s life after all. 

~+~  
“You’re not worried, really?” Harry asked that evening over dinner. 

Dinner had fast become the time they were talking about serious stuff, Draco thought. Not that he minded.  
“I am still alive, am I not?” 

“You are and looking radiant as ever,” Harry answered and Draco knew that it was kind of meant as a joke, but his heart did this thing again, where it just stuttered and then beat double like it was racing toward something or making up for lost time. 

“Why, thank you, Auror Potter,” Draco said in a sultry voice. 

Harry gave him a look and then smiled. “I like this side of yours.” 

“What side?” 

“The playful side, I never rally saw it when we were at Hogwarts. I mean, I guess I kind of knew you must have had it, as you were making origami birds and all,” Harry said.

“You remember that?” Draco asked. 

“It was an enchanting little thing,” Harry admitted. “I was still new to magic and your little bird was – well, magical.”

It had been such a simple spell for Draco, his mother had taught him that one pretty early on. But for Harry it was of course something he had never seen before. 

“I honestly don’t know what to say to that,” Draco said. “I guess I always took these things for granted.”

“Like you should have, because you were a child wizard raised amongst wizards and witches,” Harry said. “It’s funny, because I am still discovering new and exciting things about this world.” 

“I think that is because, despite everything, you kept your childlike wonder,” Draco said. Draco hadn’t kept any of his, he was sure, after he let the Deatheaters into Hogwarts. He had to live every day with that. It had been a safe place until Draco had fixed the Vanishing Cabinet. 

“Where did you just go?” Harry asked gently. 

“Sixth year,” Draco answered. 

“Back then I didn’t think about how you felt, the pressure you were under, the things you have seen.”

“Well, I didn’t, I couldn’t let on what I was up to, but I think about it often,” Draco said.

“Wishing you would have done things differently?” 

“You have seen him kill Cedric,” Draco said, “I knew he would kill me, or my mother, or anyone else I cared about if I didn’t do what he wanted me to do. The price for their lives and safety was the lives and safety of other people. I am aware that you wouldn’t have made that trade, Harry, but I did. I don’t regret it.” He took a sip of his wine. “I’m not proud of it, but I think my mother, Pansy, Zabini, they all live because I let the Death Eaters into Hogwarts.” 

“And despite everything, despite seven years of rivalry, despite being on opposite sides of a war, here we are,” Harry said. 

“Gloriously fucking,” Draco added and made Harry laugh. It was a good sound, Harry’s laugh, Draco decided, he wanted to hear it more often. 

“Yes, we are, aren’t we?” 

“We are, Harry,” Draco said and didn’t wonder about that tender note that had crept into his voice. 

“We should finish our dinner,” Harry said, “and then we should go upstairs and do some of that glorious fucking, Draco.” 

Draco nodded, because this was an excellent idea.

~+~  
Draco was watching Harry pour coffee when the wards went off. It was like a thousand little needles piercing his skin. He grabbed the edge of the table hard. 

“Draco?” Harry asked and then his eyes went sharp. It would have been scary that gaze if Draco wouldn’t have known that it wasn’t directed at him. 

“Someone just messed with the wards,” Draco said and then took a deep breath. 

“Are they down?” Harry asked. “Because I can’t fucking feel them anymore, Draco.”

Draco shook his head. “Not yet, but will be soon. This is very powerful magic, Harry.” 

Harry looked at him sharply. “Are you holding them in place right now?” 

Draco nodded. His wards were part of him. He had created them with parts of himself. 

“How many intruders?” 

“More than one,” Draco said and then tried to focus, “Three.”

“Too many, if I have to protect you,” Harry decided. It stung, it wasn’t like he was a kid, but keeping the wards active was taking it out of Draco big time. 

“Call for the cavalry then,” Draco hissed. He could feel the strain in his bones, in his blood, it felt like his veins were being pulled out of his body. “Oh, fuck.”

“We’re getting out of here,” Harry decided. 

Draco wanted to reply with something witty but bit his lip instead and concentrated on his wards. “I want to seal the house.” 

“Draco- “

“I want to seal the house,” he repeated, because there was no way in hell he would let someone ransack it – not again. This was his home. 

Harry must have seen some of what was going on in his mind reflected on his face, because he nodded. He grabbed a kitchen knife and slit his palm and then did the same to Draco, their blood mingled. Harry’s magic was boosting Draco’s. Draco had to ask how Harry knew it would. Blood magic was after all frowned upon. He shoved that thought aside and concentrated on the wards and then sealing the house, before Harry dragged him to the fireplace. He threw some Floo-powder into it and looked at Draco. “Done?” 

“Just this room left, let’s go,” Draco replied and found himself a few moments later at 12 Grimmauld Place. He fell to his knees: sweat was running down his spine and his heart was beating too hard in his chest. 

“Guess we were wrong about Julien only having worked with Lerch,” Harry said. 

Draco glared up at him from the hardwood floor. “No shit.” 

“Can you stand?” 

“In a minute,” Draco replied and then just laid down on the floor and stared at the ceiling. “Are we safe here?” 

“You sealed your house and the fireplace, so they don’t know where we went, and this place is pretty secure.”

Draco reached out to the wards of Grimmauld Place tentatively and found them strong and welcoming. He felt instantly calmer. 

“I have a bed you know?”

“I’m too tired to fuck, Harry,” Draco said. 

Harry laughed. “I bet that’s the first time you said that to someone.”

Draco looked up at him. It probably was the first time he had ever said those words to someone. “We need to end this. I am tired of hiding and running.”

Harry reached out to him and Draco looked at his hand. He had seen that hand before of course, he had those fingers in his mouth, he had that hand around his cock, but it felt different now. He clasped it and Harry pulled him up. 

“We need to clean these wounds,” Harry said.

“There are spells for that,” Draco said and grabbed his wand. He cast one on his palm and one on Harry’s; they would have matching scars now. “You bound yourself to my home.”

“Well, I also bound you to mine, I can feel your magic in the wards, mingling with my own,” Harry said. “It’s a rather pleasant feeling.” 

It was a rather pleasant feeling. “So, what now? Because I think someone at the Ministry or Aurors’ office fucked up. I mean, they came at us with no warning.” 

Harry nodded and his face became hard. “They came at us, Draco. You were right about it.”

“Well, I can’t say I am happy about the fact that you are on the murderer’s list, but at least you won’t have to hold back now. Everything goes when it comes down to them or you.”

“Or us, Draco,” Harry reminded him gently and then kissed him. 

It was stupid how this kiss made his stomach flip. It wasn’t the first time Harry had kissed him after all. 

“Who can we trust then?” Draco asked. 

“You won’t like it, but it’s down to Hermione, Ron and Astra,” Harry answered. 

“Of course,” Draco replied. “Call the gang then, I need to eat something and tea. I didn’t even have my fucking morning tea.” 

Harry kissed his cheek. “Feel free to roam these halls as if they were yours.” 

Draco nodded. He would do just that.  
  
~+~  
They had just finished breakfast when Granger, Weasley and Auror Bain arrived at their door. At least Draco felt somewhat human again after he had eaten.  
Granger and Bain nodded a greeting while Weasley stared at Draco. They were off to a great start. 

“I did some digging like you asked, Harry,” Granger said and then handed them both copies of her findings. 

“We also found one of the assailants stuck in the sandpit in the garden, Mr. Malfoy. Nice touch,” Bain said. 

“It came with the house,” Draco replied. Which wasn’t even a lie. He had modified it a bit of course. 

“Is he talking?” Harry asked. 

Bain shook her head. “No one is talking. Julien is still in the wind. But we are pretty sure he is the mastermind behind it all.” 

“Was the pleasure spell used on the one you have in custody?” Draco wanted to know. 

Bain nodded. “This is him,” she handed Draco a photograph. 

“Well, damn,” Draco said. 

“You know him,” Bain stated. 

Draco nodded. “From the private Club I used to frequent.”

“The sex-club,” Weasley said. 

“Yes, the sex-club. He was one of the employees there.”

“Well, fuck,” Harry said and ran a hand through his unruly hair.  
  
“Some higher ups, also frequent that club,” Bain said. “Things at the Ministry are crashing down, so far we’re keeping it from the public, but Minister Winters is pissed off. We haven’t seen anything like this since Shacklebolt became Minister of Magic and cleaned it all up.”

“Maybe you shouldn’t have declined that post, Granger,” Draco said.

“Maybe,” she allowed. “Anyway, now we have bigger fish to fry. Minister Winters has formed a small taskforce now, and everyone associated with the Club is being questioned. The owners too. And the employees. Most of them came back clean. Just people like you and me, having fun and earning money,” she continued. “Two pinged Astra’s radar.” 

Astra handed more photos to Harry and Draco. 

“Oh, hell,” Harry said. 

“Good looking bloke,” Draco commented. 

“We had a thing,” Harry replied. “Didn’t go anywhere, really, but we hooked up a few times.” 

“Do you prefer blondes when it comes to men?” Draco couldn’t help but ask. 

“Not the time or place, Malfoy, we’re trying to save your life-“

“And Harry’s,” Draco interrupted. “We are pretty sure they are after him too. What with him having been so helpful in keeping people out of prison.” 

“Knew that it would come back to bite you in the ass one day, Harry,” Weasley said. 

A highly inappropriate comment was at the tip of Draco’s tongue, but he let it go. 

“What about Julien?” Harry asked. 

Granger looked pissed off. “Slipped right under our radar. He’s very good at his job. He was only fourteen when Harry defeated Voldemort, but his sister was a sixth year Hufflepuff. She was tortured by Goyle and others. She killed herself just two years ago.”

She handed a photo to Draco and then Harry, but Draco couldn’t remember her. 

“So he started this whole thing after her death?” Harry asked. 

“We think so. He wanted revenge,” Bain answered. “I kind of get it. The people who tortured her so badly she went mad, where living happy lives. He probably thought the system was broken.” 

“And Malfoy let the Death Eaters into the school. He didn’t ever apologize for that-“

“And I won’t,” Draco said sharply. 

Harry put a hand on his knee. Weasley stared at it and for a moment it seemed like he would comment on it, but then he didn’t. 

“You didn’t apologize, and went on to be a successful businessman,” Weasley finished. 

“And I helped people stay out of Azkaban,” Harry said. 

They all nodded. 

“In his mind you were supposed to be the hero, but you failed him and his sister, Harry,” Granger said gently. 

“Harry didn’t fail anyone, every- fucking- one failed Harry,” Draco snapped. Because it had become clear over the last few weeks to Draco, that every adult ever in Harry’s life growing up had failed and used him. 

“Draco,” Harry said and it was so tender, Draco’s heart was going to explode. He glared at the wall and said nothing. The sudden silence was unbearable. 

“We have the motive and we have the suspects and now we just need to find them,” Granger said and broke the long moment of silence. 

“He’s obsessed with you, Mr. Malfoy,” Bain said. 

“Well, yes I am the root of all evil after all,” Draco replied. 

“He will come for you, well knowing it’s a trap,” Bain continued. 

“At this point it doesn’t really matter to him if he gets away or not,” Weasley added. 

“Well, I always wanted to be bait,” Draco said. 

“It’s your lucky day then,” Granger said with a smile. 

Harry kept silent. 

~+~  
“I don’t think I have to say it, but I will do it anyway, I don’t like this,” Harry said that evening after everyone had finally left and Draco had tuned into the wards to feel them hum in his veins. 

“I want these people behind bars, so I can live my life undisturbed again. So that the only things we have to think about are: eating, sleeping, and a lot of that glorious fucking we do so well. Maybe work as well.” He turned to Harry and kissed him gently. “Besides I am not worried.”

“Because I have such a great track record with saving your life?” Harry asked. He ran his fingers over the Sectumsempra scar.

“Leave the past in the past,” Draco said. 

“If everyone would do that we wouldn’t be here right now,” Harry countered. They have been here before, Draco thought, that first day in his study.

“You don’t know that. I’m sure we would have found a way to get where we are now, somehow,” Draco said. 

“Maybe,” Harry allowed and then bent down to kiss the scar. It wasn’t especially sensitive or anything, but Harry seemed obsessed with it – on some nights more than others. 

Draco grabbed a fistful of Harry’s hair and pulled gently so Harry looked at him. The green of his eyes was nearly swallowed by the dark of his arousal. “I need you to hear me, Harry. It will be fine. I will be fine. We will come back here after and then we will fuck in every single room in this house.”

“Even the broom closet?” Harry asked. 

Draco smiled at him. “Even the broom closet. I think I might love to suck you off in that dark tight space.”

Harry groaned. “I love your mouth,” he said and then crashed his against Draco’s.  
  
~+~  
Auror Bain was in their kitchen, well Harry’s kitchen, but the house had welcomed Draco inside, so he felt like it was already theirs. 

Her eyes landed on the bruise Harry left on his collarbone and then took in the scar Harry had left what seemed like a lifetime ago on his torso. Draco nodded at her and then proceeded to make his way to the teakettle. 

“Harry still sleeping?” 

“I wore him out,” Draco replied. He could feel her displeasure about the situation, but she didn’t say anything. Draco hated that she was here, that anyone was here with them, really. He put tea leaves in the kettle and turned around to look at her while the water boiled. “He is never going to be yours,” he stated. 

She narrowed her eyes. “He had lovers before you came along.” 

“Well, yes, obviously. So have I,” Draco replied. He wasn’t concerned in the least. He and Harry were meant to be. He knew it, Harry knew it too. Their fucking houses knew it. Sooner rather than later everyone else would also know it. “But me and him were a long time in the making, Auror Bain.”  
She looked at him long and hard and then nodded. “Tea?” Draco asked. 

“Yes, thank you,” she answered. 

He was reading the Prophet and drinking his second cup of tea when Harry finally came down to the kitchen.  
Auror Bain looked up from her papers and smiled at Harry. He nodded at her and then made a beeline for Draco and kissed the top of his head.  
“Morning.” His voice sounded sleepy and gravely and warm and Draco wanted to bend him over the very sturdy looking kitchen table and fuck him senseless, but that wasn’t going to happen right now, so he did the next best thing which was to grab Harry by the hair and crash his mouth against Harry’s. Harry taste minty and warm and heat pooled in Draco’s stomach. 

Harry grinned at him as he pulled away. “Missed me?”

“Yes,” Draco heard himself say. And wasn’t that the kicker? It had only been a few hours and Harry had been upstairs sleeping the sleep of the well fucked. He was really in deep, but that was okay, because he knew that Harry was in deep as well. 

Bain cleared her throat. “We have good news, Minister Winters and Hermione have a place and time for well, the trap. We only brought in people we trust, which isn’t much backup, I admit, but we will do our best to keep you two safe.” 

Draco swirled his wand between his fingers. He wasn’t a helpless damsel in distress. He could take care of himself. He had more up his sleeve than he had let on, but it was good to have some secrets.  
Harry smiled at him like he could read Draco’s thoughts, but didn’t comment and went to the coffee maker instead to pour himself a cup. 

“It will be fine, Astra,” Harry said and then took a sip of coffee. Draco watched his throat work and then put his wand down on the table. He needed to get a grip. He had never felt like this before. Well, yes, back in the day when he had been obsessing about Harry Potter and funny enough now he knew that Harry had been obsessing about him in return, but this was more, this was deeper. And it was frightening as well. He’s been here before in a way: on the edge of losing everything and he had made it through. It had cost him dearly, but he had made it. He could feel Harry’s eyes on him and looked up. Their eyes locked and as cliché as it was, everything inside Draco clicked into place.  
There were things he was willing to do for his own gain, and there were things he was willing to do for the people he cared about and loved and then there were things he was willing to do for Harry Potter and he suspected that Harry had a list of these unspeakable things he would do for him as well.  
He loved that man. He really did.  
And Harry James Potter loved him in return, and it was fierce and scary and horrifyingly dangerous.  
Not for them of course, but for anyone who would want to stand in their way.  
  
~+~  
The Ministry made an announcement two days later. They admitted that one of their own had been involved in the murders, they also told the public that a few people had done things against their will and that the spell that had been used for it was now under investigation. Lerch was going to trial for conspiracy and murder, they still hadn’t found Julien. The Ministry told the public that he was missing and presumed dead. They laid the blame for the murders entirely on Lerch’s feet. 

“It’s a good ploy to lure him out of hiding,” Draco admitted as he and Harry watched the announcement together. Weasley was in the other room, because it was his turn as their bodyguard. He and Weasley probably never would be friends, but Draco could admit that Weasley was a capable Auror. And what was even more important of course was the fact that he cared deeply about Harry. 

“It’s just a matter of days now,” Harry said. 

“Good, because I am so over having people in our place all the time,” Draco replied. 

“Our place?” Harry asked. 

“It needs redecorating, really. A lot of it, but I guess we could have a townhouse. I’m keeping the Manor of course. For weekend getaways.” 

“Draco. Are you asking me to move in with you?” Harry asked. He sounded shocked. 

“Do you think it’s too fast? Because really Harry, we have been living in each other’s pockets for weeks now. And I just told you that I am keeping the Manor.” 

Harry grabbed him by the neck and kissed him hard. “Yes.”

“Good,” Draco said and felt very satisfied and very accomplished. 

If everything went according to the plan, this whole thing would be over the day after tomorrow and Draco would go back to his life, but he would also have Harry now. It had only taken seventeen years to get Harry Potter to take his hand, but now that he had Harry’s fingers securely in his, he wasn’t going to let go. He grabbed Harry’s hand and intertwined their fingers. He was staring at their hands, or precisely at the lack of ornaments on Harry’s fingers. 

“What are you thinking about Draco?” Harry asked in a whisper. He could feel Harry’s warm breath on his skin. Did Harry know what that did to him? After all the carnal encounters they have shared he probably knew. He had always known how to rile Draco up after all. 

“Rings,” Draco said without thinking, because that had been on his mind. Rings. 

There was silence, it was so loud it was deafening and then Draco’s words, or well, word, caught up to him and he looked at Harry. His green eyes were wide and innocent awe and happiness was shining in them and yes, well, Draco had not intended to propose. Not like this and not yet anyway, somewhere down the line, sure, because Harry was it for him and they both knew it, but what the hell. 

“I will make a production out of it,” Draco said. “Down the line and you will say yes. We will talk about it beforehand like real adults and –“

Harry kissed him, this kiss was tender and nearly shy. “I will say yes?” Harry asked teasingly.

“Won’t you?” 

“I will,” Harry answered.  
  
~+~  
Maybe because Draco had been present at the battle of Hogwarts this seemed rather anticlimactic. Maybe because he had lived in fear of Voldemort for years, trying to stay calm in the presence of so much evil and madness that having a wand pressed to his throat wasn’t anything that concerned him too much.  
Maybe it was the sheer will to live and go back to Harry that made his heart beat calmly in his chest.  
It had been late and Draco had been on his way home, well to Grinmault Place, and this was an alley, a dark one and this man had a bad idea. Draco had hoped it would go down like this. 

“You should give up now,” Draco said, calmly. 

“You need to pay for what you did and once I am done with you, I will kill Potter,” Julien said. His voice was calm and pleasant, actually. This was a man who had his life figured out, he had a plan, he was executing it. 

“I am glad you chose a dark alley with no witnesses around,” Draco replied. There weren’t many spells he could do wandlessly, but he had learned some on his travels. He had no time to play around. Harry was waiting for him at home. He drew the sigil in the air and heard Julien gasp a second later. The wand at his throat wavered and then fell to the ground. Draco stepped away and looked at the man who had killed his friend, who had marked little Krabat for life. Anger and hatred were rising up inside him. 

Julien was screaming soundlessly, and he would be for a long time, if Draco didn’t finish this spell, but he wasn’t going to. He wasn’t a good person, he just wasn’t a good person.  
He crouched down beside Julien and looked him in the eyes. “I will sit here and look at you for the next fifteen minutes which will feel like an eternity to you and then I will go home and kiss Harry senseless and then I will tell the Aurors that you are here. So they can pick you up and throw your ass into Azkaban.”  
Julien’s eyes were wide with fear. Draco smiled. He reached out and touched Julien’s nose gently. “I really think you deserve to die, but well…I don’t think Harry would approve.” He stood up, straightened his robes and without a second glance he went home where Harry was waiting.


End file.
